


PYK

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie's Klainemas Miracle (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016) [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: I FUCKIN DID IT DUDE NO ONE THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD COME, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: PYK stands for 'Pretty Young Klaine'





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 24 - Young
> 
> I DID IT Y'ALL! I ACTUALLY COMPLETED A THING!  
> Please be proud of me. _I'm_ proud of me.

It was only Kurt and Blaine’s fifth time up to karaoke, Rachel needed to relax.

“It’s your fifth time  _ tonight _ .” Rachel tugged at Kurt’s sleeve as he perused the songbook. “Please give the rest of us a chance.”

Kurt yanked his sleeve away and hit her with a raised eyebrow. “I’m sorry, are you my agent? No, which means you have no say in what I do.”

She turned to try and appeal to Blaine but he was eagerly pointing at a selection in front of Kurt. “This one, Kurt, please?”

Kurt turned and kissed him on the temple. “Sure, honey, I’ll tell the guy, you take the stage.”

Rachel groaned. Kurt and Blaine ignored her.

They were back in the city, Kurt finishing up his degree and Blaine enrolled at NYU to get his teaching degree. They were recently married, lives back on track, and they were going to live, dammit, while they were still young.

Speaking of…”

“ _ I want to love you!” _

_ “PYT” _

_ “Pretty young thing!” _

This song wasn’t technically a duet but they were Klaine, they could duet anything.

The people in Callbacks thankfully did not share Rachel’s bad attitude and applauded vigorously after Kurt and Blaine’s performance, demanding a sixth.

“What do you think, Kurt?” Blaine said into the mic, playing it up as if it were an actual performance and not just karaoke. “Should we give them what they came for?”

Kurt grinned, winking at Blaine. “I think we should bring it down a bit. One of our classics.”

Blaine nodded, leaning down to whisper to the emcee what to queue up, before coming back to the mic as the song started. He was first.

“ _ Never knew I could feel like this. _ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/154910529590/pyk)


End file.
